


Some Kind of Love

by Anonymous



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Some Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/gifts).


End file.
